<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mental. by CallMeAFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821282">Mental.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox'>CallMeAFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro goes to Ashino Mental Facility run by no other than...Chisa Yukizome!!! I have never written before, so this going to be pretty bad. Kudos and Comments would be lovely. also please tell me how to improve. no beta read :&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mukuro &amp; Chiaki, Mukuro &amp; Everyone, Mukuro &amp; Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mental.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tall ravenette stood in front of the ominous building. Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, was afraid. She was afraid that she would hurt, that Junko would make her hurt. Makoto and Aoi assured her that Mukuro would be safe, but deep down they knew that those were empty lies. Even when hope shines through, despair would always follow.</p>
<p> Makoto praised that this place would keep her safe</p>
<p>Makoto promised she would make new friends.</p>
<p>Makoto told her that the building looked scary, but she would feel right at home.</p>
<p>Mukuro thought about Makoto’s encouraging words as she was swallowed into the darkness.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, this was unexpected! </p>
<p>When the soldier walked through, a white light met her dark soul. Mukuro’s eyes adjusted to the light and was...confused at the very least.</p>
<p>Wasn’t this place scary? Is this place just my dying wish before Junko kills me? </p>
<p>Looking out into the large room were many people of all ages (mostly children) dressed in an array of colors.</p>
<p>The room itself was beautiful. A sun was carved into an arch, decorated in pretty flowers.  A bright blue sky was painted across the walls and tall gold-and-crystal lamps were placed around. Beanbags were in a corner, next to a bookshelf and some art supplies. To the left, a lot of tables, covered in small snacks, were filling up. Glass coffee tables were also all around the room. To the far right, Muruko could see a small civilization of cats. A few scratching posts here and there with many toys to choose from. Two small children ran past her, squealing in delight as a third child chased them. She walked past glass coffee tables and sofa, trying to avoid stepping on anyone. Two teenagers walked out of what seemed like a west wing. Turning left, he saw another arch, this time a moon carved into with roses. </p>
<p>This place must be for the more...mature inmates.</p>
<p>The “moon” side looked a lot more calm and peaceful than the “sun” side. Instead of a happy sunny day, a beautiful night sky was painted across the walls. Looking around the room, she saw that there were computers, gaming consoles, and even streaming gear. A small tune started playing from the left side of the room. Focusing her attention on the music, Murkuro walked over to a small large section of the room. A white haire- no, a white-and-brown haired male teen sat next to a small girl with dusty pink hair. Mukuro approaches them listening to the lanky boy play the violin, while the girl plays the flute to match his song.<br/>“ Ah, hello.”</p>
<p>The male looked up at the ravenette, frightened. He moved away from her, cowering in the corner. His violin was held up to his face, hiding anyway for the two girls to see his face.</p>
<p>Even people I’ve never met are scared of me..</p>
<p>“ Sorry about him… He’s pretty nervous about meeting new people.”, the small girl chirped.</p>
<p>Her voice was quite something, small and sweet but confident. The girl put down her flute and walked over to the albino. She whispered something in his ear, which calmed him down. After the male had somewhat recovered, he started to sleep on the pink girl’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Note: The white haired boy is quite anxious. Approach with caution.</p>
<p>“ It’s quite okay, I should've been more careful. He seems tired.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. Also, I’m Chiaki Nanami, or well… just Chiaki.”</p>
<p>She seems on edge. Be careful what you ask.</p>
<p>“Hello, then Chiaki-san. I am Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier.”</p>
<p>The girl looked impressed, her light pink eyes sparking. </p>
<p>“Oh wow, that’s cool. I’m the Ultimate Gamer.”</p>
<p>Ah, so she’s an ultimate as well. I wonder if…</p>
<p>“ Chiaki-san, who is that boy?”</p>
<p>Murkuro pointed at the sleeping cloud boy on Chiaki’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“ Ah, that’s Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky student.”</p>
<p>Oh, is that so. I mean, I know you can have more than 1 Ultimate with the same talent…</p>
<p>Murkuro noticed Chiaki pick up something from the ground. Chiaki picked up what looked like a pill bottle to Mukuro and tapped Komaeda-kun (she wouldn’t call him by his name just yet).</p>
<p>“Nagito, wake up. It’s time to visit Kiyo.”</p>
<p>The male woke up immediately, his eyes sparkling. The lanky male was signing so fast that Chiaki had to hold his hands down. </p>
<p>(that basically means, “Yo, shut the f*ck up” in sign language :))</p>
<p>“ M-May I come with you?”</p>
<p>Why am I stuttering? </p>
<p>Nagito nodded his head, eagering to get moving.</p>
<p>After meeting the two, Mukuro started to study them. Chiaki wore a small brown skirt with white lacing at the bottom. Her skirt was a light pink with a rabbit insignia on the right side. Chiaki also owned a black sweater with cat ears, each ear with small fluff. Being taller, Murkuro saw Chiaki’s feet (she was looking down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone :3 ). The small female wore no shoes, only walking on bandages that covered her feet.</p>
<p>Should I ask? I don’t wanna make her mad or something. Komaeda-san seems close with her, I’ll ask him.</p>
<p>Nagito, on the other hand, seemed to be an emo (her words, not mine). He wore a black shirt with Hope’s Peak Academy logo on the side. Despite looking homeless, he wore many chains, each with a different design. His pants were ripped and dark gray, a single chain attached to his belt buckles. Bandages were wrapped around his hands as if he wasn’t hurt, just didn’t want others to see him. A black pair of glasses sat on his head, small rubies encrusted on each side.</p>
<p>Those are reading glasses. Too thin to be prescription. Unless those are for show.</p>
<p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ELLO MATES. </p>
<p>Sorry to end it here, but I literally only write for my friends and am horrible at it. This is my first time writing about a fandom and also my first time focusing on Mukuro. She’s so underrated and I needed to add my two best bois. Also to clear this up a bit, Kuro given the choice of living with TTH cast or getting help for her mental problems. The scary place in the beginning was the Ashino Mental Facility run by no other than...Chisa Yukizome!!! The place itself is split into 4 sections. The sun room (for more childish and social people), the moon room (for the antisocial, mature, people who don’t like big crowds), the sunset room (for the adults like the staff) and the Cloud room (rooms and kitchens. Basically like an apartment complex). I’ll get into the cloud room in the next chapter. For our cast, we do have a few ocs but they serve no purpose to the story don't worry. But we have Nagito (he was sent as a child and grew up there. He still has his illnesses but refuses to talk because he thinks no one wants to hear him, which is why he learned sign language. Naggy-waggy also needs wheelchairs-crutches because he was also hit by the truck that hit his dog and is now permanently injured.  He's really good at the violin and piano, I gave him these because I know how to play them), Chiaki (also sent here because her parents neglected her. She is really emotional, since she never learned what feelings she should feel since her parents were complete shit. But she mainly switches between happy to guilt or sad to happy. It’s often just called her “ things” since she’s not bi-polar. Also she’s very  anxious. Her and Nagito are basically siblings.), Mukuro (she’s just here because junko was a big bitch and abused her. Won't go into it because i have an idea), Korekiyo (not introduced to mukuro yetttt no spoilerssss) and some more people. Please tell how I can improve as i feel dumb because i don’t think anyone will like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>